hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2010 Pacific typhoon season
Anyone gonna do the storms here? If not, I won't waste my time. Atomic7732 23:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :No. We dont care about this basin. It is too confusing. Sorry JR. YE 23:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Then why do you have this Forum here? And who is JR? Atomic7732 00:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I did not created this forum. BTW, JR is JasonRees. ::No dip, sherlock, this basin is a wasteland right now. If we get something like Saomai or Paka, we might pay some attention to this basin, but the West Pacific has had four storms so far and it's half past August; this basin knows better than to be this dead, but they're being quieter than ever right now. Ryan1000 18:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Atlantic and EPac are on the slow side, but within normal bounds... but WPac is absurdly behind this year. Might be near-record inactivity if this holds. (And no, I probably won't pay much attention here either, I barely started paying any real attention to EPac these last couple years... :P) --Patteroast 02:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Megi I'm not sure if everyone will pay attention here, but this storm is currently at 190 mph and 890 milibars. It's the strongest storm worldwide in 2010, and could be one of the worst typhoons in Luzon's history. After it hits there, it will head toward southern China as a typhoon, but who knows what it will do there... This storm is awe-inspiring. I don't think i've ever seen a better organized typhoon in my life. I think we should pay attention to this thing, because it's the only thing that exists out there as of now. Ryan1000 00:52, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Megi is awesome and terrifying. It looks like it's going to make a category five landfall...--Patteroast 01:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I think it already has. This monster storm will ravage anything in it's unrelenting path. It's pressure is just 15 milibars above Tip's in 1979, and it currently ties 1953's Nina, 1959's Joan, 1971's Irma, and 1983's Forrest for 8th place in the strongest storms ever known in the West Pacific. Wow. Megi is truly an awesome sight to behold. Ryan1000 01:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Retirements at a Glance This may be the most overlookable group of names, but why not: *Omais: 0%. Absolute nothing for damage. :*''Agaton'': 0%. Didn't even come close. *Conson: 15%. The death toll was considerable, but rather moot. :*''Basyang'': 40%. Those deaths, however, were in the Philippines. *Chanthu: 2%. The death toll is slight, but other than that, nothing. :*''Caloy'': 0%. Nigh-on forgettable. :*''Domeng'': 2%. Landslides and three deaths aren't too big. *Dianmu: 0%. No real impact outside the Philippines. :*''Ester'': 15%. 30 deaths with $4.2 million USD in damage is a little too low for a high chance. *Mindulle: 5%. Low in all areas. *Lionrock: 0%. The best in nothing-happening. *Kompasu: 5%. There's damage and a death toll, but in the WPac, those numbers aren't high here. :*''Glenda'': 0%. Didn't hit the Philippines. *Namtheun: 0%. No chance. *Malou: 1%. It did a bit of damage in Japan, but barely any real damage totals. :*''Henry'': 0%. No Philippine impact. *Meranti: 10%. High-ish damage, but nothing serious to a retirement. *Fanapi: 70%. The first serious shot name. Quite the damage and a 100+ death toll. :*''Inday'': 0%. No direct Philippine impact. *Megi: 80%: Hammering as heck with a fair death toll and damage total, so it's got a shot. :*''Juan'': 100%. The Philippines saw several villages get virtually obliterated by "Juan". It's likely ending here. *Chaba: 0%. No real impact. :*''Katring'': 0%. Same here. *Gone: Juan (PAGASA) *Possibly: Basyang (PAGASA), Fanapi (JMA), Megi (JMA) *Staying: All others. Jake52 06:30, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to WPac retirements, but I agree with you, Jake, Juan is probrably Gone. I'm not sure about the name Megi itself; Typhoon Fengshen two years ago was epically snubbed, and I mean Gordon-epically snubbed. 1,300 deaths and half a billion in damage is catastrophic for the Philipines, and It's PAGASA name was announced as retired only two weeks or so after the storm hit, but the storm itself did not get it, which is rather surprising - and upsetting - on the ESCAP/WMO's part. Ryan1000 21:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) 2011 seasons The Pacific typhoon season and NIO season are here. Ryan1000 22:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC)